Light
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Sólo existe luz al final del vacío: ¿Por que tengo frío? "Tienes las manos heladas" ¿Por que no siento frío? "Porque hace frió" Sasuke "Nunca me he ido". SasuNaru.


"**Light"**

**Por: LadyBrokenDoll (Yuni-Chan)**

"_¿Sabes? Me recuerdo a mi misma, llorando tras la ventana en aquel año cero que vivimos juntas. Aquel recuerdo me hizo ver que la caída es estrepitosa y la subida dolorosa. A veces uno piensa si realmente vale la pena seguir adelante, sobre todo cuando lo hemos perdido todo. Sin embargo, una promesa puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, sobre todo cuando en medio de ello existe una historia como la nuestra…"_

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sin embargo la idea creativa de esta historia es totalmente mía por lo que queda prohibido el plagio total o parcial de esta obra.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi Blue…¿A quién más esperaban? ¿Vez? Cada vez que quieres que escriba puedo hacerlo ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera yo tengo idea. Love ya!

**Pareja: **Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Advertencias: **Contenido Homosexual Implícito (Shonen Ai) , Semi Universo Alterno (Semi U.A), Muerte de un personaje.

**Nota de autora: **No me puedo creer que vuelva con otro SasuNaru. Es una visión extraña. Inspiración con agradecimiento directa a mi musa. R&R.

**Capitulo Único**

"**Cold Fingertips" **

Era cegador.

Ese brillo intenso que no cedía a nada; que lo cubría todo.

Blanco incandescente que rodeaba todo el lugar, rebotando en cada punto y filtrándose entre las figuras fijas; gobernándolo todo, destruyéndolo todo.

A su paso se va entorpeciendo la visión de esa área. Su autoritario imperio va desvaneciendo el color de aquellos dos cuerpos que habitan en un lugar donde ya sólo existe la nada. Apenas y se les consigue ver; el encuentro se vuelve tan privado y oculto que tan solo ellos saben de la existencia del otro.

Lo saben, porque parecieran estar aferrados al hecho de que si al menos uno es real, el otro tiene que serlo también. Sus ojos han logrado hacer contacto entre tanta luz y palidez.

Resulta irreal que los tonos de sus ojos permanezcan exactamente iguales a como siempre han sido, inmunes a la luz, desafiantes de la lógica.

Sus cabellos brillan con reflejos casi divinos, sus pieles lucen claras y limpias. Los tonos rosas de sus labios se muestran arrogantes y el rastro de los años se ha borrado por completo.

Tiende a lastimar la idea de que si el corazón no late acelerado la visión es incapaz de ser real. No se escucha el palpitar de sus latidos, porque han perdido cualquier rasgo de humanidad. Buscan alcanzarse, ya que cuando los complejos se extinguen, las almas son capaces de ser libres.

Y un aura azul intenso se había vuelto por fin libre.

Los cabellos rubios de uno de los presentes se agitaron, desesperados. Su brazo se alzó y su mano se estiró, buscando acallar aquella voz que le gritaba desde una fría realidad que no veía:

_Todo lo que ves, son mentiras._

Intentó realizar un mayor esfuerzo, consiguiendo que las yemas de sus dedos lograran tocar la mano extendida del hombre de cabellos negros que frente a él se hallaba… tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan cerca.

_Quiero alcanzarte_

Su cuerpo se paralizó de forma abrupta; la sensación que provocó aquella pequeña y anhelada caricia arrebatándole momentáneamente la cordura.

- Estás frío – Murmuró apagado. El sonido de su voz guardaba un mensaje oculto. La inexistente brisa se encargaba de alborotar aún más sus cabellos.

- Es porque hace frío – Respondió el otro, sincero y directo. Impostaba, eso era fácil saberlo. A pesar de no sentir la desesperación usual de un adolescente, era victima de algo aún más asfixiante que devoraba su mente. La respuesta que otorgó fue lanzada de la misma forma discreta en que lo hacen quienes conocen los principios básicos de la existencia humana.

Por primera vez desde que tiene memoria, no escapa del roce, del gesto, del movimiento y la sutil manera que usualmente la gente utiliza para hacer muestra plena de su afecto. No de la manera acostumbrada que cotidianamente utilizamos.

Si no más bien, un lenguaje frágil

Silencioso.

Brillante.

- ¿Por qué yo no lo siento? - Sus facciones lentamente se iban tornando menos visibles. Las muecas y adornos faciales eran ya meramente indescifrable. Sus pupilas azules tintineaban como estrellas apunto de extinguirse. - ¿Por qué yo no tengo frio? – Fue meramente un murmullo, lo suficientemente profundo para penetrar un alma, una conciencia y un corazón que se creía vacio.

El roce de sus yemas persistía. Ninguno había hecho el menor intento de intensificarlo o deshacerlo.

En un punto así, entre más pudieran conservarse, mayor sería el logro, entre menos se perdieran menor sería el sufrimiento.

- Tienes las manos heladas. – Agregó el dueño de aquellos ojos petróleo que no perdían detalle de los gestos y facciones del joven de rubios cabellos.

Hizo un movimiento delicado, estirando la posición de sus dedos y consiguiendo con ello que sus manos se palparan silenciosas; que sus dedos entrecruzaran caminos. Le apretó la mano mientras clavaba aún más su mirada sobre aquellos ojos que luchaban por encontrar palabras.

Las palabras no son el lenguaje universal del hombre.

Sólo que muchas veces son la base en el camino para encontrarlo.

Sólo que muchas veces el hombre… se olvida de ser hombre.

- ¿Por qué no tengo frio? – Aquella mano le apretó con mayor fuerza a la par que la piel se le tornaba azulosa, siendo fragmentada por el polvo de sueños que flotaba sobre sus visiones.

Sin buscar dar respuesta textual el azabache se inclinó sigiloso, con la agilidad y la gracia natural de la que hacía porte, hasta dejar que sus labios hicieran contacto con la nívea piel de aquella mano que sostenía con algo más que simple cuidado o delicadeza.

Lo hacía de esa forma, en la que se sujeta a alguien… alguien por quien se ha dado algo más que la vida.

Aquella imagen, aquel tacto. Era algo que jamás había hecho, aquello era algo de que _jamás volvería a hacer_. Era un todo que se perpetuaría en la memoria del corazón del rubio.

- Sasuke – Llamó con una voz que no parecía suya, en un tono suave, frágil, pasivo – Tengo las manos heladas – Miró al aludido. Miró sus ojos negros, los cuales le miraron de vuelta y se dedicaron con esa mirada a atravesar las barreras de su mente: aniquilando poco a poco los recuerdos inexistentes… atropellando los rastros de los besos que nunca fueron dados, que nunca serían dados...

… y grabando por siempre las incandescentes imágenes de su rostro, de sus ojos, de sus labios, de su cuerpo… esas imágenes que jamás perdería. Esas imágenes que siempre guardaría.

- Lo sé, Usuratonkashi - Le apretó un poco más la mano, para proseguir mirándole en silencio.

- No te vayas – su voz, apenas un hilo. Sólo perceptible debido a que no existían otros sonidos.

- Nunca me he ido – Sus ojos le miraron muy fijo, con un mirar sumamente intenso.

- No me olvides….- Clavó sus ojos en los del otro y observó algo más que su reflejo: juntos miraron… más allá de lo considerado humano. Más allá de donde la razón del hombre deja ver.

- Nunca lo haría – El tono seguro que emanaba de sus labios, no era el de alguien que planea cumplir un determinado acto por la manía de hacerlo. Era la voz que suena cuando se ha vivido para cumplir con ello y se muere sin dejar de hacerlo.

- Sasuke… -

- Tienes las manos heladas - esos ojos le dijeron algo con tal fuerza que le dejaron enmudecido – yo también, Naruto – finalizó apretándole con fuerza la mano.

Sus ojos no se despegaron, la visión se tornó turbulenta. Sus manos continuaron juntas hasta el último momento. El brillo de aquella inmensidad centelleó entre ellos. Sus cuerpos se desvanecían poco a poco, revoloteando como mariposas que se quiebran encima del cielo. En aquel instante cuando el fin comenzaba, la última visión que sus ojos les concedieron fueron las pupilas del otro y el calor de sus manos entrelazadas.

Porque después de eso todo se desfragmentó entre la luz.

Y todo fue blanco.

Y todo fue nuevamente vacio.

* * *

Abrió los ojos nuevamente. El calor del sol se le filtró entre sus pupilas azules, esas mismas que ahora eran gobernadas por un amarillo eléctrico e intenso. El ocaso daba inicio y los dolidos destellos de luz y azul celeste eran devorados por las pasivas sombras de la noche.

Su corazón no latía, igual que aquel día funesto, aquel cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba él y que entonces ya no le quedaba nada.

Una sonrisa cadavérica iluminó sus rasgos. Sus demonios internos eran cazadores visibles y furiosos que buscaban conseguir a toda costa el propósito de sus vidas. Apretó sus manos y dejó que el viento le acariciara el rostro.

Quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas jamás cayeron. Cuando el dolor en realidad es tan intenso ningún tipo de llanto es capaz de sanar un corazón roto.

El único sentido que quedaba era dar cumplimiento a aquella promesa que le hizo algún día hace ya tanto tiempo. La promesa de realizar un sueño.

Buscar cumplir aquella promesa le hacía vivir.

"_Vivir sin ti, pensando en ti, siempre en ti, únicamente en ti… para vivir, imaginándote junto a mi"_

Vivir parar poder morir.

Morir para conseguir estar ahí.

"_Donde estás tú"_

Estar ahí, para lograr amar al fin.

"_¿Por qué no tengo frio?"_

"_Porque yo desde aquí, siempre te cuido… Usuratonkashi" _

**Owari**

"_**Vivir sin ti es imposible, porque para mantenerme viva**_

_**Mi corazón necesita al menos pensarte, al menos sentirte,**_

_**Al menos decirte, que es sólo a ti es a quien ama…**_

_**Yo jamás creí que podría ser capaz de amar a alguien…**_

_**Yo creía que era imposible sentir algo inexplicable,**_

_**Como lo que siento que crece cada vez mas por ti…."**_

Bueno, este es mi segundo SasuNaru, el cual no puedo creer que yo haya escrito. Mi alma está contenta…y llorosa, muy llorosa. Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios. Son muuuuy importantes para mí. Ya saben, son el alimento de los escritores. Mucha salud y amor.

R&R, Por Favor!.

Sao

Lets duel

**Pd**

_Do you like it?_


End file.
